Rebel Outpost
The Rebel Outpost is Orchid's background stage in Killer Instinct (2013), and one of the game's original stages released for Season 1. It's situated in a war-torn region somewhere in Eastern Europe, and is the location from where B. Orchid is currently leading her underground resistance network, the Disavowed, to sabotage Ultratech's operations across the world. Description The Rebel Outpost is located within the blown out remains of a building or apartment complex. Several concrete support pillars, a heavy wooden table with large piles of cash stacked on top of it and a series of computer monitors together with satellite uplinks are visible in the background. During combat, the piles of money can get knocked off of the table. While an Ultra Combo is being performed in the Rebel Outpost, several attack helicopters will suddenly appear outside of the building, with one opening fire on the combatants while the other one destroys a nearby apartment block. Music Orchid's new theme, "Touch Me And I'll Break Your Face", was composed by Mick Gordon, while the lyrics were written by Casey Edwards and Ali Edwards (who also performed the vocals for the song). It carries on the pattern of Orchid's pop-centered music themes from the original KI games, and contains heavy electronic elements. The song also includes samples from "K.I. Feeling", performed by Faye Newborough, the original vocalist of Orchid's two themes from the '90s. When the characters hold still for a certain amount of time, the music will change to a remixed version of Orchid's original theme from Killer Instinct (1994), "K.I. Feeling". The build-up to the drop heard at the beginning of the track and before the final chorus is a remix of the original main KI theme, [https://youtu.be/avPSzGVCPH0 "The Instinct"]. According to Mick Gordon, the radio sound effects heard at the beginning, middle and end of the track are remixed from Rareware's original recording sessions during the development of the original KI in 1993, and feature the vocals of Faye Newborough, as well as the work of original KI music composers Robin Beanland and Graeme Norgate. It also includes a few samples of Faye Newborough's very first recording session from 1993. OST Lyrics Touch Me and I'll Break Your Face - Lyrics (Verse 1) Shut your mouth and open your eyes I've got Firecat kicks and they come in disguise Been attacked all jacked and smacked Had my eye on you before you thought to act (turn it up!) Look out fool 'cause you'll never see me coming, bitch! Ah, so you better get to runnin' (yeah, come on, kick it, kick it!) I've been doing this from dawn and back again Always for the win not even gonna pretend (come and get it!) Listen this is war, you are gonna hit the floor Be blastin' like, blastin' like, blastin' like ma-or-or (Altered line, used to be "blastin' like a hurricane still givin you mo-o-ore") ! You come around, I'll knock you down! Touch me and I'll break your face!'' ♫]] (Chorus 1) I... I'm watching every move you make Look out I'm gonna knock you down I... I know you wanna survive your life But I ain't gonna let you 'cause This life is right in front of me You think you can beat me but now you'll see I don't really wanna let you live baby You come around, I'll knock you down Touch me and I'll break your face! (Verse 2) I'm hard, I'm fast, I'm a bona fide killer Don't think it's a whir when you hear me stir Cause that's just my trigger (put your hands up!) Please man, I'm outta your league You know its game on when you're comin at me No mercy, got no mind for it But rest assured you're gonna beg for it Steady your composure No crying when it's over Standing up straight brushing dust off my shoulders (come and get it!) Shut your mouth and open your eyes I got Firecat kicks and they come in disguise (Chorus 2) I... I'm watching every move you make Look out I'm gonna knock you down I... I know you wanna survive your life But I ain't gonna let you 'cause This life is right in front of me You think you can beat me but now you'll see I don't really wanna let you live baby You come around, I'll knock you down Touch me and I'll break your face! [assorted Orchid vocals and Disavowed radio chattering] (Additional verses not heard on official track) Never gonna break me, never gonna shake me Show me what you got, I'm puttin' you on the spot No doubt, I'm in overdrive 24/7 keepin' it loud and live Don't be vexed when I offer no quarter, Beaten down bloody, life expectancy shorter Gotta be tough if you wanna survive Livin' through adrenaline is how I thri-i-ive Better start observin', full-on immersion, learnin' from the master live and in person... Standin tall on top, bringin' it non-stop Gotcha feelin gotcha feelin gotcha feelin I-I-I.. (Another altered line, used to be "Got you feelin it when you hear these beats drop") Gallery Rebel Outpost.png|Orchid's render in the Rebel Outpost Rebel_Outpost_01.png|Rebel Outpost in KI 2013's Seasons One & Two Rebel Outpost.jpg|Rebel Outpost's loading screen in Season Three References External links * Full OST lyrics at Mick Gordon's Facebook page *Complete lyrics on Musixmatch.com Media *Touch Me and I'll Break Your Face (Lyrics) by YouTuber Edberg2735 Category:Stages Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Stages